


Prompts from the Dialogue Generator

by PhantomAvenger



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomAvenger/pseuds/PhantomAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw the generator and suddenly there were words typed into a writing app. I don't even write so I don't know what happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the generator and suddenly there were words typed into a writing app. I don't even write so I don't know what happened.

The car was silent, street lights the only illumination within. The lights out in the house across the street and three doors down, the suspect silent for nearly an hour. “Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" 

The SEAL turned his focus from the house to the blond, a questioning look spreading across his face, "Five-O? Or…” he gestured a hand between the two of them, “the you and me thing, Danny?" 

"You and me. I mean, we’re partners and if something happens-" 

"Nothing is going to happen, Danny.” Steve’s eyebrows knitted together, like the shear thought was incomprehensible. 

“I know, but say something were to happen, what happens to the team?” Danny’s hands going every which way as he spoke, “We stop working together? One of us leaves?" 

Eyes rolled as Steve shook his head, "Danny, nothing is going to happen. If, and this is a big if, it does we’ll worry about it then. Where’s this even coming from anyway?" 

Broad shoulders shrugged as he looked anywhere but at the man next to him, "Rachel brought it up after telling her about us last night." 

"And you pick now of all times to finally listen to her opinions?” Sighing, Steve leaned over the console, “Hey, look at me Danny." 

Blue eyes met blue, as Steve cupped the back of Danny’s head. He brought their lips together is a quick motion before leaning their foreheads together, "you know I love you and we’ve survived this long, so what’s another sixty years?” Danny snorted, 

“Sixty years, Army says." 

"Navy, Danny, I was in the Navy" 

Danny laughed and shook his head as he turned back to the house of Wyatt Carson, tangling his fingers with Steve’s.


	2. Quick, hide behind the sofa!

At the sound of the doorbell, the two men sprawled across the couch together exchanging lazy kisses sprung apart. Danny half sitting on the armrest as Steve stood two feet from the couch, both looking like they’d been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. 

Suddenly Danny was moving, grabbing a shirt off the ground and tugging it on, “Quick, hide behind the sofa!” 

“Danny, you ha-” “Shush you and get down!” Steve huffed, dropping to the floor and out of sight. Hands pushed their way through messy hair in attempt to make it look like he hadn’t just gotten off with his partner. 

Pulling open the door open revealed one Kono Kalakaua, “Danny!” As she looked him up and down once her smile morphed into a shit eating grin. She leaned to the side and shouted “hey boss!” 

Danny blanched, “What wou- How did you-” he struggled for words, just how the hell did she know? Steve chose that moment to appear, apparently also choosing to throw all plausible deniability out the window, no shirt in sight, hickie’d chest on display and buttoning his pants. 

“Brah, you’re in bossman’s shirt” he let out a strangled sound. Sure enough, as Danny looked down at himself, he was wearing Steve’s Naval Academy tee, evidence to what had been conspiring behind closed doors. 

Danny looked over at the SEAL, “How could you not warn me, Steven?” 

Hands went up and a smug look took up residence on his face, “hey, I tried to warn you, you told me to shut up.” 

Rolling her eyes Kono pushed Danny through the door, “Chin owes me twenty bucks.”


	3. Is there something you want to tell me, son? -Doris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two versions of this prompt, one with Doris and one with Clara and Eddie.

At the sound of a blaring alarm the New Jerseyan groaned. He hated Monday mornings, means his weekend with Grace was over. Also means work which, after last week's case that put Steve in the hospital for two days, he was not looking forward to. They would be spending the day writing up reports. 

Rolling over, he spread across the SEAL who was too relaxed to turn off the alarm, and hit the button to silence the damn thing. It was now or never, so Danny moved, heaving up on one arm and smacked Steve in the ass, "you, up. We have to drop off Grace at school before work." 

He climbed out of bed, watched for a moment as Steve got himself up, usually up at five a.m. but his body was still recuperating from being nailed with a baseball bat. Thrice. He had bruising that went up his side, hip to just under his arm. 

Danny turned away and ruffled through Steve's closet finding a shirt and slacks from one of his previous nights here. He grabbed one of the black polos hanging up too before going through drawers to gather other clothing items they both would need. By the time he was done Steve was in the shower already and he hopped in too. 

It was quick, neither quite in the mood for anything other than getting clean. After toweling off and dressing Danny went to check on Grace's progress. 

"Morning Danno," her face was lit up in a smile when he knocked and entered. She was sitting on the bed tying her shoe and looking ready to go. He smiled back and felt Steve come up behind him hanging his head over Danny's shoulder, "morning Grace face." 

"Morning Uncle Steve," she finished and the men moved so she can come out of the room. She gave both a hug before they all trapezed down the stairs, intent on finding food before they set of for the morning. 

The last thing anyone expected to find sitting on a stool at the counter was Doris McGarrett. She had a look of surprise written across her face at the little family. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" his voice sounded both surprised and exhausted, he moved passed the shorter man and ushered the little girl over onto a stool. 

As he looked through fridge and grabbed items she responded, "I can't come see my own child?" Shaking his head Danny followed suit and helped get things prepped for breakfast. Steve stayed quite for a few minutes as the men worked, making eggs and toast. Finally when they were done the man responded, "usually I would say yes, but you haven't bothered to contact me in the last year so you tell me." The woman kept quite and glanced over at the teenager who stopped looking at her when food was placed in front of her. 

Danny decided to make introductions, "Doris, this is my daughter Grace, Grace this is Doris, Steve's mom." Grace nodded, swallowed her bite before saying a polite hello. 

The partners both leaned back against the counter, both eating their own when Doris spoke, "is there something you want to tell me, son?" Steve shrugged, "pretty sure I don't have to say anything, I believe the situation speaks for itself." He finished his last bit, rinsing the dish before placing it in to washer. Danny quickly did the same and stood silently as Steve and his mother watched each other. 

"I'm done, lets go," apparently Danny wasn't the only one who wanted this awkward breakfast to be over. The three grabbed together their things needed for the day, "Mom, I'll see you later?" "Yes Steven, and then you'll tell me all about this... this you have going on between you and the detective." 

"Right." 

The three left the house, in the car Danny found Steve's hand to give it a quick squeeze and they were off for the day. Grace and Danny and Steve all engaging in animated conversation, like the strangeness of the morning never happened.


	4. is there something you want to tell me, son? -Eddie and Clara Williams

Steve hated New Jersey, had the second they stepped out of the Newark airport and into an over crowded city. 

The boys were taking a moment to themselves after being overwhelmed they the entire Williams clan all meeting at Danny's parents for Easter dinner. Grace was off somewhere playing with her cousins, second cousins, cousins twice removed and a kid or three from down the street. 

The night air was refreshing as they walked the streets, hand in hand. They hadn't gotten around to breaking the news to his family about their relationship, it wasn't as if they weren't planning to, it was just finding a time between all the family crazy to get his parents alone and then the two of them could do with the information as they will. 

Rounding the corner, the house just three doors down, he spotted his parents out having a bit of fresh air themselves. They must have spotted them too if the way Clara was waving them down was any indication. 

Giving Steve's hand a squeeze he decided no time like now. Eddie beat them to the punch when he asked, "is there something you should tell me, son?" His voice sounded low almost as though he were trying to growl, but Clara smacked him for it. "Ignore him boys, we already knew. He's just trying to be all macho before spilling." 

Eddie smiled and held his hand out for Steve to take, his face puzzled, "welcome to the family." 

Danny's own brain was going in circles, how did they-? "How did you know?" Clara smiled and shook her head, "Grace told us but we'd already figured you must be after the last two days. You're not very subtle." 

She came forward and gave him a hug, "you know we love you and we'd never judge you for loving." She pulled back before grabbing and pulling the bewildered seal down into a hug, "and you, take care of him and my grandbaby?" 

Steve squeezed her back, "Always."


End file.
